Ms Moneypenny
by RLBB
Summary: Donna is Harvey's Moneypenny. A series of scenes between Donna and Harvey. They love to quote movies to each other, especially Bond.
1. Dinner

**AN:** So I'm going through serious _Suits _withdrawal. And also after the finale I can't stop obsessing over Harvey and Donna. Anyway, I was looking up the Bond movies on Netflix and it came to me: Miss Monneypenny. I mean she's one of the most famous assistants/secretaries of all time right? So I did a bit of research (and by research I mean I Wikipedia-ed this) and found out that there are actually a lot of ties between Miss Monneypenny and Bond and their romantic undercurrent. And when you're thinking of _Suits_ and Bond who'd be a better Bond than Harvey Specter? And since Harvey is really into movies, I figured he wouldn't be able to help bringing up the comparison at some point.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday night in New York City. On this particular Saturday Night the firm of Pearson-Hardman was hosting their annual gala for clients. It was being held in a large event hall in one of New York's priciest hotels and partner attendance was mandatory.<p>

Harvey Specter leaned against the balcony railing in his best tuxedo, his eyes drifting lazily over the Hudson as he took in the surrounding lights and skyscrapers. By this time in the evening Harvey was tired. He had either been chatting up clients or been forced to stand next to Louis and chat up clients. The only mildly interesting thing that had happened was the cocktail waitress hitting on him, and even then she hadn't been able to hold his interest for more than a few minutes.

He sighed, sipping his drink, wishing Mike were there so he could at least be amused. But associates generally weren't invited until at least their third year with the firm.

Harvey was contemplating trying to duck out early. He was busy scanning for possible exit points when he heard the clacking of heels behind him.

'_Better not be that waitress again'_ But what he heard was definitely not the waitress's annoyingly high chirp.

"You never take me to dinner looking like this James. You never take me to dinner, period" Harvey smiled. There was only one woman he knew who could quote Bond to him. Donna.

Turning around Harvey's signature smirk left his face. He was met with the sight of a beautiful woman. Her red hair was in soft curls around her face, her midnight blue dress shimmering in the night. And he was a bit ashamed to admit the long slit up the dress ending at her thigh left him a little breathless. After a second of staring he recovered quickly,

"I would you know, only M would have me court-martialed for illegal use of government property" he spoke, taking a step closer. She mimicked his movements and he found her eyes only inches away from his.

'_Even her eyes are perfect'_

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but don't stop trying" Donna smirked, taking a few steps further she leaned against the balcony looking out into the night.

Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Your Bond needs a little work" she said. Her words snapped him out of his stare.

"My Bond is flawless, I do a perfect Connery" he said turning back to face the view with her.

"So how are you holding up? I noticed you looking for an escape route"

'_How can she read me so well?'_ he thought. His facial expression must have mirrored his thoughts because Donna let out a chuckle.

"You don't think I know you that well? Please, after all this time I can pretty much read your mind"

"Really? Alright, go for it. What am I thinking this very second?" He looked at her expectantly, bringing his glass of scotch up to his lips for another sip. But before he could take one Donna snatched it out of his hands. She looked into the amber liquid for a few seconds, swirling it. She brought the glass to her lips and drank. Harvey was about to protest that she was drinking _his _drink when she spoke again.

"You're thinking," she said shifting so they were facing each other, "that you would love to give Ray a call to bring the car around…" Donna took a small step forward so their bodies were incredibly close,

"so that you could take me home…." She leaned forward so her mouth was at his ear, "with you".

Harvey's mind was blank. All he could think about was the scent of Donna's perfume and the way her hair brushed his face.

Abruptly Donna pulled away and shoved the glass of scotch back in his hand. Spinning on her heel she started walking away.

"So does that mean I can give Ray a call then?" Harvey spoke up, the confidence back in his voice.

Donna paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe next time" she said with a wink and proceeded to walk over to the other partner's assistants.

Damn.

'_Mental note: take Donna out to dinner sometime. Soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. The dialogue was from the movie Dr. No. I'm thinking about doing some follow up HarveyDonna one-shots with quotes from Moneypenny and Bond. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Tulips

Alright I've written another one. This one is in Donna's point of view.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a bright Tuesday morning at Pearson-Hardman, Donna sat at her desk typing away as she updated Harvey's itinerary. He was scheduled to fly out to Boston in a couple of hours for a meeting on an important merger. She finished and hit the print icon on the screen, pausing to take a sip of the latte beside her. As she did so she heard Harvey and Mike approaching.<p>

"It's just for a couple of days" she heard Harvey say.

"Do you hear yourself? A couple of days with Louis and I'll shoot myself" Mike replied.

"Stop being so over-dramatic. Do you have the assessments I asked for?" Donna watched Mike hand Harvey some papers grumbling, "I'm not being over-dramatic. Louis hates me, who knows what he'll make me do".

At this point the pair had reached her desk. Donna looked up an amused smile playing on her face.

"Mike, Louis is nothing to be afraid of" Donna teased, talking to Mike as if he were a child. Harvey smirked at her comment appreciatively. Mike just glared at the two and started walking off.

"I'm telling you this isn't going to go well!" the young associate called over his shoulder.

"I should fire him for complaining so much"

"Oh please, you would never- you like having him around too much" Donna said grabbing the freshly printed itinerary, neatly placing it into a blue folder for him.

"Flight's at three, car will pick you up when you land, and the meeting has been moved to eight instead of six. Apparently the client doesn't think a couple of pre-dinner drinks will be enough time to discuss the deal" Donna said as she stood waiting for the inevitable sarcastic remark that would follow.

Instead he surprised her.

"Is that a new dress?" Donna was taken aback. Looking down for a second she appraised the green dress she was wearing. She had just bought it this past weekend.

"Yes it is actually" the surprise evident in her voice. Harvey commented on her clothes occasionally but it was still a rare event.

"Well anyone seeing you in that outfit Moneypenny would certainly be discouraged from leaving the country. What can I bring you back?" He complimented her, smiling slightly as he knew she would pick up on the reference.

She leaned forward placing her elbows on the top of the cubicle wall, "A diamond? In a ring?" she answered batting her eyelashes up at him. Harvey grinned at her reaction, always the actress.

"Would you settle for a tulip?" he mirrored her actions so he faced her and leaned in, one of his arms resting on the wall. They were almost nose to nose.

"Yes." She breathed out with a small smile on her face. The two stood there for a moment, locking eyes. Abruptly Harvey pulled away and turned around, walking down the hall.

Donna watched him go her smile widening. Sometimes Harvey made her day. Not that she would tell him that, he had enough of a swelled ego as it was.

Suddenly Louis appeared in the spot Harvey had been a minute earlier, "Is Harvey leaving the country? Why? Didn't he have a merger? Is there something Jessica's not telling me?" the short man interrogated her rapidly. Donna's smile quickly turned into a frown of annoyance.

"Go away Louis" she said shooing him as she picked up her purse and jacket, shutting off the computer. The bonus of Harvey leaving for a few days was she got a bit of a break.

-Suits-

Donna walked into the office Thursday evening. It was late and not many employees were around. Mainly the janitorial staff and a few associates stuck doing late night assignments. Harvey had called her an hour ago and asked her to come in saying he needed a draft of the deal written up and he didn't "trust any of the idiots here" to get it done. She was almost at her desk when she stopped. She just stood staring for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. In front of her were at least 5 bouquets of different colored tulips arranged neatly in beautiful glass vases. She walked over to the one closest to her computer; it had a note accompanying it.

She opened the small envelope.

_Couldn't decide on just one. See you tomorrow- Harvey_

She leaned against the desk and plucked one of the red tulips from the vase in front of her. Bringing it to her nose she breathed in the subtle fresh smell and smiled.

'_No wonder Moneypenny had a thing for Bond'_ she thought to herself.

Settling into her chair she looked around her once more.

'_How am I going to get all of these home?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue from the film <em>Diamonds Are Forever<em>.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought- I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. After Hours

_Suits_ is back and so am I! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've just been busy and was lacking some inspiration. But the season premiere last week was brilliant and of course had some wonderful Harvey/Donna banter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I really appreciate it and I will definitely be updating faster.

Here's the next installment, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit"<p>

Harvey Specter stared at the cell phone in his hand. He prided himself on being cool, calm, and rational. But what he had just done was the exact opposite of that. It bordered on childish. No, it _was_ childish.

-Suits-

It had started earlier that day when he and Mike were out. They were heading back to the firm from the courthouse when Mike started whining about being too busy to eat and Harvey being a "slave driver". Reluctantly he had let his associate stop at a hot dog cart. As the vendor was piling an alarmingly vast array of condiments on Mike's hot dog the kid started chatting. Harvey zoned out, scrolling through a series of e-mails on his phone. That is until something Mike said actually peaked his interest.

"Apparently he's taking her out to _Le Bernardin_ at like nine-thirty tonight. I heard a plate there is a hundred and fifty bucks easy"

'_Le Bernardin?'_

Even he had been waiting for reservations there for a good three months.

"Who?" Harvey cut in on Mike's ramble looking up from his phone.

Mike gave him a questioning look. Or what he interpreted as one. It was hard to tell when the kid had just stuffed half a hot dog in his mouth.

"Who is going to _Le Bernardin_?" Harvey clarified slowly.

"Dobbah odn hurgh dabate"

Harvey gave him a slightly disgusted look. Mike swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I said 'Donna, on her date'. Don't you listen when I talk?"

'_Donna has a date?' _

"I try not to" He replied and resumed walking towards the firm. Mike pulled a face and rushed to catch up with Harvey. Before he could complain Harvey spoke again.

"So what exactly did you hear about Donna and her date while you were gossiping with the other ladies?"

"I wasn't gossiping. I _told_ you I overheard Rachel and Donna in the copy room. And just that she was going out with that guy who came by the office last week. The surgeon or whatever? Anyway he's taking her out to dinner tonight" Mike explained before finishing off his lunch with one last large bite.

Harvey stayed silent for a minute. Appearing uninterested he continued to walk. His thoughts however were not as neutral.

Mike was referring to Dr. Forrester. He had consulted on a malpractice suit last week. Flashy and charming. Typical New York City big-shot surgeon type. When had he even talked to Donna?

Harvey pondered this all the way up the elevator of Pearson-Hardman as Mike continued to talk his ear off.

-Suits-

And that was the event that had brought him to his current state of idiocy.

Because he _may_ have called Donna at nine twenty-five PM this evening interrupting her date. He _may_ have asked her to come in to provide and type up the notes for the hearing tomorrow. And he _may_ have insisted that it had to be completed tonight.

He stood up, about to pace the length of the room again when he heard the clicking of heels in the hallway. A moment later Donna walked in.

She was wearing a short black off the shoulder dress that showed off her legs…very well. But her facial expression was something in between annoyed and furious. Harvey took action before she could begin to yell at him for interrupting her evening.

"Hmm…never seen you after hours Moneypenny, lovely" He mentally crossed his fingers hoping she would choose to engage in their game.

After a pause she spoke.

"Thank you James"

Harvey allowed himself a small smile. He gestured to the couch offering her a seat.

"Out on some kind of fashion assignment, dressing to kill?" he bantered again, eyes following her as she sat down and picked up a file he had been "reading" a minute ago.

Looking up from the page she stared right at him delivering her lines perfectly, "I know you'll find this crushing, 007, but I don't sit at home every night praying for some international incident so I can run down here all dressed up to impress James Bond. I was on a date, if you must know, with a gentleman. We went to the theater together"

Oh he knew. She just didn't need to know that he did.

"Moneypenny, I'm devastated" he finished, sinking into the chair behind his desk. They didn't speak for a minute or two and he silently watched her rifle through the pages of notes he had made earlier in the day.

"Please don't tell me you called me while I was on a date just so you could stare at me" the redhead said still looking down.

She had a sixth sense. He was sure of it.

"So, where'd he take you?"

"_Le Bernardin_. Well he was _going_ to take me. But then my prick of a boss called me in to work"

"Pricey. You didn't have to come you know" Harvey said, feeling not only foolish but a little bit guilty as well. Although it was almost worth it, seeing her in that dress.

Donna didn't respond. One minute passed. Another. Suddenly a sly grin broke out on Harvey's face and he leaned forward.

"Wait you didn't want to go out with him. I just saved your ass, didn't I?" the lawyer sat back again feeling smug.

Donna finally looked at Harvey once again, lips pursed.

"No, it's not that. I'm just…not a big fan of seafood" she said standing up. Harvey mimicked her movements, coming around the desk.

"What was it? Was he boring? All he could talk about was cardio-thoracic surgery right? No. I know. He couldn't shut up about himself. Big shot surgeon, really arrogant. Typical"

"No more arrogant than you. And regardless you owe me dinner" But the redhead didn't make eye contact and as she scooped up his notes heading to her computer-he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"I'll order in take-out" he said reaching for the phone.

As he waited on the line he called out to her "You know I basically saved you from a night of his greatest accomplishments and all the honors he's received. I think _you_ actually owe_ me_"

He heard Donna huff and begin to type. He was about to make another comment at her expense when she called out to him,

"If I have to put up with this all night I deserve extra eggrolls"

Harvey grinned. Suddenly he was very glad that he had decided to be childish; dinner in with a beautiful woman that he had, in a way, rescued. Bond couldn't have planned it better himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! BondMoneypenny dialogue from the movie **_**GoldenEye**_**.**


	4. Code Words

Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, I really appreciate it!

Also is this season of Suits giving anyone else weekly heart attacks? Anyway hope this one is okay :)

As always I don't own Suits or anything related to James Bond.

* * *

><p>Donna and Harvey had been a team for nearly 12 years. And over the course of these 12 years they had developed many things: a strong bond of friendship, special traditions, and an unbreakable sense of loyalty. And while they hadn't quite been able to master telepathy they did have a keen sense of knowing what the other was thinking. 12 years of partnership had also given rise to certain systems of communication.<p>

-Suits-

Donna stood in the break room, back to the counter and bag of Cheetos in hand. Rachel was telling her about the recent visit she had just had with her parents.

"She tried to tell me that I couldn't-" before Rachel finished her sentence Donna's phone began to ring. She glanced down at it, the caller I.D. read **Harvey**.

"Hey Rach, I gotta take this. Resume story after work?" Donna said smiling apologetically.

Rachel sighed and nodded as she stood up, "Yeah, I should probably be heading back to my desk anyway"

"Drinks are on me" Donna sang as Rachel headed for the door. The young brunette turned and smiled.

"They'd better be. Also the James Bond theme song, really?" Rachel said pointing at Donna's phone before shaking her head and walking down the hall.

"Hey it's a classic" Donna mumbled to herself. Quickly wiping her hands she hit the 'Answer' button.

"This better be good-you interrupted Cheetos and girl talk"

"_Honey? Is everything okay?"_ was what she heard from her boss, instead of the joke she was expecting.

" 'Honey'? _Really?_ That's the term of endearment you chose?" Donna replied sarcastically.

"Although I guess it's better than baby or-" Harvey cut her off before she could finish.

"_I'm out of earshot now" _

Donna smirked, "I take it the meeting isn't going well?"

"_Not really as planned. And I'd much rather talk to you" _

"I told you to make him reschedule at the firm. You know meeting here lets you control the situation better" Donna lectured as she placed her secret Cheetos stash back into the cupboard. The trick was hiding it behind the boxes of Nature Valley bars. No one ever went for those.

"And the added pleasure of talking to me in person" she continued as she walked down the hall back to her desk.

"_And what a pleasure it would be"_ he replied smoothly with a teasing lilt.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Specter. I am fully entitled to say 'I told you so' and I intend to exercise that right"

"_I love you" _

Donna's pace slowed to a stop and her heart beat increased. But the moment was short as she remembered what those three words actually meant.

Resuming her earlier stride she ignored the admission.

"Ah- and the wonderful Mr. Williams is back on the scene I presume"

"_I'll be there soon" _

"I'll have Ray come pick you up". With that Donna hung up. She stood in front of her desk for a moment staring at her computer screen. Dropping into her chair she shot off a text to Ray and sighed.

'_We really need a new system. I am _such_ an idiot.'_

-Seven years earlier-

"If I have to sit in another meeting with some schmuck who doesn't stop talking I'll shoot myself"

Donna raised her eyes towards Harvey and gave him a look, "Don't be so overdramatic"

"I'm not. Some of the stories these guys are pitching are pathetic and are so clearly fabricated I can _see _the gaping holes. I shouldn't have to listen to this. I need an out" Harvey huffed leaning against Donna's desk.

Donna just rolled her eyes and continued typing as Harvey complained about the meeting he had just had.

She decided to stop him before he could launch into a full-fledged rant.

"Hey, the Classic Theater is having a Bond marathon tomorrow night. You in?" she asked glancing back up at Harvey. He paused at the sudden interruption.

"Connery or Moore? And are you even listening to me?"

"Trying not to. Connery- they're showing _You Only Live Twice_, _From Russia With Love_….and _Goldfinger"_

Harvey gave her a look.

"Hey I got the gist: you hate bogus clients, they take up your valuable time, poor me, so on and so forth"

Her summary was not appreciated as she received another annoyed look from Harvey.

"Okay okay, so you need an excuse to cut it short. Why don't you just come up with an emergency or something?" she said going back to her computer.

"What kind of emergency am I going to invent while sitting across from a client? The building's flooding? I think that'll only work as far as the ride to the ground floor" Harvey shot back.

"Hey I'm just throwing out suggestions. Say you had a family thing or something. People always excuse those. Just say you have to make a call, pretend something's happened and say you have to leave. Simple." Donna said her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

"Okay. Great. So I'll call you-" Donna opened her mouth to complain but Harvey cut her off.

"Come on who else would I call?"

'_True'_ Donna thought shrugging, her eyes returning to her work.

"I call you and then I say something that sounds urgent and you'll know I need to leave"

Before Donna could weigh in Harvey resumed speaking.

"We need a code word" he said snapping his fingers.

"A _code word_?" Donna replied raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah so you'll know to send the car. Something that fits obviously"

There was a beat of silence as Harvey and Donna ran through a mental word list. After a minute Donna smiled slightly and cleared her throat.

"We tried to think of something that you wouldn't forget" she said raising her eyes slowly to meet his. Noting the plural reference and her earlier question Harvey caught on quickly.

"Yes?" he replied, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"I...love...you." Donna said slowly staring back at him. But as she met his gaze the rest of the line seemed to slip away from her immediate thoughts. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a long minute. The crash of someone in the office dropping a stapler, and the resulting curses, brought her back to reality.

"Repeat it please, to make sure you get it" Donna said matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry, I get it" Harvey quoted back smiling. But his eyes had lost some of their earlier glint. Another moment of silence past and she jumped to cover it up.

"So…we have a system!"

"Right. Oh and yes to Bond" Harvey said before turning around and walking back into his office.

Donna sighed and turned back to her desk.

'_I'm an idiot'_

-Suits-

Donna tapped her heel on the floor as she looked over Harvey's calendar for the next week. She was making a mental list of the e-mails she had yet to send when Mike popped up in front of her desk and shoved something towards her. Her head snapped up and she noticed she was being presented with an iced coffee.

"Extra whipped cream" Mike said smiling. Donna snatched the plastic cup away from him and sipped.

'_Ah. Heaven'_

"And you need…?" she asked in between sips of the delicious drink.

"Nothing" the associated replied. Unconvinced Donna raised an eyebrow.

"I promise. I was supposed to be looking at old cases but Harvey took me with him to meet Oliver Williams, you know the guy with the fraud case or whatever? But he didn't even show. So Harvey just made me make a coffee run. Told me to pick something up for you too"

"Oh well then… thank you" Donna said slowly. She was confused. Hadn't Harvey said he was meeting with Williams when he called her?

"Mike!" Donna and Mike heard Harvey call from his office.

"Better get in there" Mike said smiling as he headed over.

'_I swear he said Williams'_

"Hey Mike?" Donna called out stopping him. The young man paused and turned towards her expectantly.

"So you didn't meet with Williams" she clarified.

"Nope. I think Harvey tried to get in touch with him but I don't think he got anywhere because when I got back we just left. Why, going to send him a harshly worded e-mail on keeping appointments?" Mike joked as he turned around and resumed walking.

"Something like that" Donna said a small smile growing on her face.

Maybe they didn't need a new system after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Dialogue was from the 1967 film <em>You Only Live Twice<em>.**


End file.
